Max Garret
Max is the guardian of Samuel Redstone, and helps run The Forgery in Dulcedomum. He regularly enjoys assisting guardians in forging items, as forging became a personal hobby during his stay at dulcedomum. Max regularly schedules a lap through the four directions bridge every morning, and fills the rest of his day with other excercises, training his marksmanship skills or working in the forge. This makes his room in the Wind Wing more of a bed and breakfast, if anything. On off days, or whenever he feels like it, Samuel will personally force Max to stop his regular cycle so they can talk or hang out for the day. While dilligently keeping up his training sounds admirable at first, Max unfortunately has no real consideration for his own limits. Working himself until fainting was a regular bad habit back when he was first training to become a guardian, and working very late nights in the forge or even fainting on occassion tend to happen frequently. Normally, Samuel will end up having to cut short an activity to make sure Max isn't pushing himself too hard. Apparently his first patron, Savanya, had attempted to date him on his last year of high school, though it was only because he had been rejected by a high school crush the day prior. Despite his foolishness with his health and lack of book knowledge, Max continues to be a supportive friend to Samuel and the rest of the Redstone family, and tries his best to help the family whenever he can. Characterisation Appearance Max made his pact with Samuel at age 30, keeping him stuck looking like he did for a while. He has a round nose, thick hair and sideburns that gradully become a beard he never bothers to shave sometimes. He also apparently really likes collared shirts and suits, but mostly because he feels official like the secret identity outfit of a super hero Personality Max is also a weenie butt nerd like Samuel but with a little fool twist Magical Abilities By following the spell system of Dulcedomum, Max has a total of 24 abilities. (8 patrons multiplied by 3, the amount of abilities one can learn per patron.) But not all of them have been revealed. Known Abilities (For now) Fire *Burst Fire- The increasing heat of Max's revolver while shooting can collect inside the barrel and create a small flurry of hot sparks when shooting. Can also be used for pistol whipping *Latent Shot- Stray bullets left after shooting can create small explosions *Sear Shot- Bullets shot are red hot and can pierce through skin, being able to burn more fragile inner flesh *Chaff shot- Bullets emit an electrical field with effects similar to that of chaff weaponry, used to disrupt radar communications or short out electronics Wind *Dummy Shot- Bullets are replaced by strong pockets of air, used to fend off approaching enemies *Kickback- Shooting the revolver results in a very strong burst of air for kickback, making for a quick turnaround in midair or water *Follow Me- Bullets home in circles around Max, creating a sort of moving barrier Water *Cooldown- Cools down the barrel of the revolver and makes it sleek, preventing the common side effect of a locked barrel and explosive kickback Light *Lalala Shot- Bullets shot carry an illusion of another sister bullet mirroring their position and trajectory *Friendly Fire- I hope you like getting shot by health bullets. Bullets lodged in the skin create a consistent healing effect for a distinct amount of time. Bullets have the opposite effect on shadow creatures *Flash Bang- Bullets create a bright flash when hitting their target Family and Friends Samuel Redstone Super omega bestie Aristar and Dagur Redstone Sempais More Tba (´ ಥ⌣ಥ )